Como cualquier perro
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: -Guaf- Los perros normales miran con enojo. -Guaf- Con reproche. -Gauf- Se burlan. -Guaf- Actúan con sigilo. -Guaf- Y claro: alientan a las personas a confesarse...¿no?...Bueno, sea como sea que le hagan, siempre acaban...manipulándonos: "El perro bajo las orejas e hizo sus, ya mundialmente conocidos, ojos de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia." Shonen-Ai. Yu y Kenta.


**¡Hola mundo! **

**¡I´m back!...¡Again!**

**Mi entrada triunfal xD. Bueno, bueno, ya estoy volviéndome loca (Nee...ya lo estaba xD -solo que ahora lo externo más-)**

**Quede en un especie de reto con una amiga del site...y como tenia tantas ganas de escribir algo de esta parejita pues, decidí hacerlo...**

**Total, este viene inspirado en el capitulo 4 del fanfic "Accidente con el muerdago" de rox siniestra (jaja, vez, si ya hasta publicidad te estoy haciendo xD) en fin, la pareja es de Yu y Kenta, que a mi me parecen bien monos los dos juntos :3**

**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade ni sus personaje me pertenecen...la verdad es que nunca me vengo enterando de a quien pertenecen los animes, PERO, sea quien sea el autor, muchas gracias, eres un(a) genio n.n**

* * *

-¿Qué debería hacer?

-Guaf, guaf.

El perrito ladró alegremente, en respuesta a aquella pregunta, mientras restregaba su cabeza contra la palma de la mano del cabellera naranja.

Yu Tendo, no hizo mas que lanzar una carcajada entre alegre y sarcástica. Después de todo, los perros siempre le habían gustado…el problema era entenderles.

-Si tan solo supiera lo que dices…-murmuró Yu aun acariciando al cachorro, quien solo meneaba su cola de forma alegre y constante, viendo directamente al chico que ahora empleaba un tono desamparado.

Raro.

Se estaba comportando raro.

Su mirada usualmente alegre y llena de vida, se perdió en ningún punto en especifico y, por un segundo, pareció oscurecerse.

El perro dejo de agitar su cola, su mirada en ningún momento perdió de vista a Yu.

-Guaf.

-… -el de ojos esmeralda pareció volver a la realidad, miró al perro de pelaje café chocolate.

-Guaf, guaf- casi era como si le estuviera hablando y…¿Acaso le estaba viendo con reproche?

De acuerdo ya debería estar alucinando.

-Guaf, guaf, guaf ¡Guaf! -el perro cada vez elevaba más el volumen de sus ladridos.

Yu se sintió amenazado y se alejó algo del perro.

-Ya te dije que no te entiendo. -Exclamó llorando cómicamente.

-¿Guaf?-el perro bajo el volumen de sus ladridos drásticamente, pareció confundirse, ladeo la cabeza –Guaf -fue como un murmullo y le miró inocentemente…como cualquier perro haría.

Yu le miró muy extrañado por todas sus acciones.

¿Estaría imaginándose aquellas acciones o de verdad el perro estaba comportándose mucho como un humano?

El perrito de pronto saltó en su lugar, y comenzó a agitar su colita –Guaf, guaf, guaf, guaf…-y ladrando alegremente, volvió a restregar su cabeza con la mano del muchacho.

-Eres raro cachorro -susurró Yu mirándole aprensivamente.

El perrito bajo las orejas e hizo sus, ya mundialmente conocidos, ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia. Luego comenzó a hacer sonidos con la garganta…como gemidos lastimeros que indicaban en el can un especie de llanto.

-Ya, ya…no te pongas a llorar-le dijo sonriendo apenado, mientras ahora empleaba ambas manos para acariciarle el lomo y la cabeza a la vez.

Y el perro gustoso, volvió a su alegre actitud de hace unos momentos.

-Que lindo.

-¿Eh?- Yu de inmediato se volvió a ver a quien hablo. No pudo evitar desviar rápidamente su mirada al perro con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Frente a el un chico peli verde, soltó una risita, entre soñadora y nerviosa.

-Por cierto…-dijo agachándose a la altura del peli naranjo, de tal forma que a Yu le era difícil no verle directamente -¡Feliz Navidad Yu! -exclamó sonriendo alegremente su "mejor amigo".

Kenta Yumiya. Un chico de cabellos verdes y de ojos chocolate, lindos, hermosos (en palabras mentales que últimamente no podía evitar pensar cierto amante de los perros y la comida).

-Gr-gracias…Kenchi -fue la nerviosa respuesta del chico en un susurro, sus mejillas se encendieron aún más y su mirada nerviosa no permanecía en un punto fijo más de medio segundo. –Igual tú…-soltó una risita nerviosa –Feliz navidad-dijo en un tono más alto y sonrío con los ojos cerrados.

Kenta le observó algo extrañado…y era algo, porque el tipo de sonrisas nerviosas y tensas, se había vuelto algo normal de ver cada que hablaba con Yu en la última semana.

-¿Qué tal te la has pasado?-preguntó Kenta.

-ah…bien, bien-dijo Yu…como últimamente, estaba tan nervioso que hasta comenzaba a sentirse otra persona. Su motivo, era muy sencillo y todo gracias a aquel objeto. Todo era culpa de esa cosa de dudosa procedencia.

Por un muérdago.

Si, por un tonto y estúpido muérdago del cual ni se habían enterado.

Del cual no se habría enterado de no ser por Madoka y Hikaru. Según las chicas había aparecido sin ningún motivo aparente. Salido como de la nada (en realidad de un paquete).

El punto, es que había sido única y exclusivamente la culpa de aquella ramita con frutos.

Bueno…también de su helado especial navideño…pero ese no contaba, si algo le había enseñado la vida (y su orgullo-ocio) era a jamás culpar a la comida…mucho menos al helado, además…al final este ultimo pago las consecuencias.

¡Ohh! ¡Qué trágica era la vida!

Pero volviendo al tema. Si. El muérdago era el único y exclusivamente responsable de su nueva actitud nerviosa.

"Bien hecho muérdago" Hasta se había atrevido a exclamar con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, al sacar sus propias conclusiones en cuanto a horarios y momentos de coincidencia entre el muérdago y aquel "suceso".

Entre el muérdago y aquel beso.

-Auu- el perrito aulló al sentir un apretón que le dolió.

Ambos chicos pegaron un brinco al oír el grito del animal.

-Ay, ay, ay…-exclamó Yu sobresaltándose, se agacho de inmediato sintiéndose culpable –¡Ay! Lo siento pequeño -dijo acariciándole con más entusiasmo que antes, en un intento de compensar lo anterior.

Kenta sólo le observaba. De un momento a otro sintió un calorcito subir a su rostro al ver como el perro respondía a las caricias juguetón (ignorando el que le hubiera lastimado), logrando sacarle una bella sonrisa a Yu junto con pequeñas carcajadas alegres, no nerviosas como las que él actualmente lograba.

-Yu.

Sin darse cuenta dejo escapar su nombre con voz…tal vez demasiado melosa como para tratarse de solo el nombre de su mejor amigo.

El mencionado sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco por la forma en que había sido pronunciado su nombre.

Raro. Extraño.

¿Qué le sucedía a Yu?

¿Qué le sucedía a Kenta?

¿Qué les sucedía a ambos?

La respuesta era obvia para externos, e indeterminable para los involucrados.

-¿Y este perrito?-cuestionó Kenta con curiosidad, agachándose justo al lado de Yu, acariciando también al pequeño y tierno animal.

-No lo se- contestó Yu intentando parecer calmado, concentrándose solo en el cachorro –Se me ha pegado desde la mañana.

Sonrío divertido al recordar que desde hace tiempo que el animal le había estado siguiendo y al final, después de notarlo, se había acercado a el para mimarlo un rato.

-¿Te gustan los perros?- preguntó Yu, esta vez mirando al chico, ignorando olímpicamente aquella sensación de vértigo en su estomago.

-Me parecen bonitos -dijo Kenta sinceramente, acariciando al cachorro.

Entre sus movimientos y los del perro, de vez en cuando, no podían evitar el que sus manos se rozaran momentáneamente.

El cachorro, orgulloso, solo se encargaba de agitar su cola y moverse mucho. Un brillo de picardía en sus ojos negruzcos se resaltaba cada que ambos niños rozaban sus manos por "accidente".

Como cualquier perro normal.

-A mi igual -respondió Yu fingiendo no ponerse nervioso e intentando poner una sonrisa de esas suyas normales, sin ninguna mala intensión.-Me gustas mucho.

-¡¿eh?!-

Yu se dio una palmada en la frente (mentalmente, claro).

-¡Los perros!-saltó Yu de inmediato –¡Me gustan mucho los perros!-dijo con el rostro como un tomate.

Kenta pareció soltar todo el aire que había retenido al momento de haber creído oír una confesión de parte de su amigo.

-Guaf -el perro saltó de pronto, cosa que hizo a Kenta alejarse en un auto-reflejo de el, mientras que Yu solo detuvo sus caricias –Guaf.

Volvió a ladrar un par de veces más, viendo a Yu con determinación, y un instante después, salió corriendo de ahí, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos bladers al doblar una esquina.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Kenta sorprendido, parándose.

Yu suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, algo le estaba intentando decir aquel animal y el no lograba captar lo que quería -No lo se -dijo algo frustrado por ese hecho, se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho y puso una expresión de infantil enojo.

Kenta soltó una risa, que llamo la atención del peli naranjo.

-¿Qué? ¿De que te ríes?- preguntó con desconcierto.

El de ojos marrones, le miro un instante y luego continuo riéndose.

-¡Oye! Que no entiendo el chiste -se quejó infantilmente, agitando sus brazos de forma exagerada.

Había una segunda intensión debajo de esta acción. Y esa podría tomarse como un gesto muy…lindo.

Kenta siguió riendo por un rato mas, y su amigo, de pronto se vio contagiado por aquella risa alegre.

Ambos se estuvieron riendo un rato.

Sin notarlo, el perro sigilosamente regreso…con un sospechoso trozo de cuerda vieja en la boca.

Los chicos una vez dejaron de reír, se miraron. Ambos estaban con la mejillas chapeadas por reírse tanto.

-Ah -Kenta suspiró y le sonrío a su amigo –Nada Yu, solo…me pareció divertido -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok, aun no entiendo, pero…no importa-le devolvió la sonrisa –Con tal de verte sonreír…-detuvo sus palabras abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo (de nuevo se golpeo mentalmente) –b-bueno…-se sonrojó más y volteo su cara hacia otro lado.

El cachorro dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de ambos chicos, sujetando un único extremo de la cuerda.

Kenta también se sonrojo un poco.

"_Esta sensación_" pensaba Kenta, con una mano en su pecho.

Pero le sonrío tiernamente.

-Eres un gran amigo Yu -fue lo único que atino a decir.

Si. Amigo.

Seria el pensamiento sarcásticamente empleado.

Una sonrisa, primero lastimera y forzada, luego alegre y carismática, se dibujo en las facciones del dueño de libra.

-Tu también eres un buen amigo, Kenchi -pudo articular Yu.

El perro paso aquel extremo de la cuerda por debajo del cuerpo de esta, y después tomo ambos extremos del lazo con sus mandíbulas. Preparándose, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar, se sentó, justo al lado de las piernas de ambos chicos, entre los dos.

-Guaf.

-¿Eh?

Los chicos voltearon a ver abajo, donde el "inocente" animal, sentado de forma tierna, movía su colita.

-Guaf -acercó su nariz al peli verde y señalando su bolsillo. –Guaf -luego señaló a Yu, con la cabeza, mirando a Kenta a los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes ahora? -le preguntó Yu al cachorro, frunciendo el ceño confundido. -¿Qué intentas decirme?- al ver que le apuntaba con el hocico.

"_¿Yo? Nada. El si"_

Le pareció haber escuchado Yu, cuando el cachorro le miró.

-¿Eh…?-Yu miró con curiosidad a Kenta quien se había sonrojado de nuevo y ahora parecía apretar algo que tenia en su bolsillo. –Kenchi…-llamó su atención -¿Qué traes ahí? -preguntó curioso, dando un pequeño paso al frente, acercándose al otro.

El perrito, se levanto y tiro de la cuerda, jalando exactamente el pequeño espacio que había recorrido Yu. El chico se extraño al sentir algo rozándole los tobillos.

-Ah…na-nada -respondió de inmediato Kenta, nerviosamente, hizo el ademan de hacerse para atrás, sintió como su tobillo chocaba con algo.

En ese preciso momento, el perro volvió a tirar de la cuerda, esta vez saliendo con más fuerza para atrás.

La cuerda se ciñó en torno a los tobillos de ambos chicos, y un poco mas arriba.

El perro había jalado la cuerda, por lo tanto, lo siguiente ocurrió de este modo:

-Ah- Yu y Kenta gritaron al verse atrapados y desequilibrados en un instante, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe.

Kenta cayo primero con Yu sobre el.

El perro soltó la cuerda y por un momento pareció sonreír.

-_Au_ -se quejo Yu, medio levantándose. Kenta sin embargo pareció quedarse mudo. En cuanto el peli naranja abrió los ojos, se encontró directamente con los de Kenta…muy…cerca.

-Yu.

"_Lo logre"_

El perro agitaba su cola esponjada de alegre forma.

-Ah…etto…l-lo siento, Kenchi-ambos estaban sonrojados.

Yu intentaba moverse, pero algo se lo impedia, sus pies no se podían mover. Después de un momento de estarlo intentando suspiró rendido.

Aun así, sostenía con sus brazos el peso de su propio cuerpo, para evitar que le cayera totalmente a su amigo…(Y de paso intentaba poner algo de distancia entre ambos rostros.)

-Creo que…estamos amarrados-dijo Kenta mirando por encima del hombro del peli naranja, sus pies, atados con una cuerda.

-Guaf, guaf -ladro el perro.

¿Era idea suya o el perro sonaba orgulloso al ladrar?

Yu vio que el perro tenia una ramita, enredada entre su pelaje en torno al cuello.

-Bueno…mientras que no halla muérdagos…-habló distraídamente el chico, con los ojos cerrados. Kenta se extraño por ello.

Pobre. No debió de haber dicho eso.

Los ojos del animal adquirieron un brillo malicioso.

"_Pues no lo habrán, pero…estoy yo."_

Yu abrió los ojos. De nuevo aquella voz…

Y no le dio más tiempo de pensar, pues en ese instante, el perro se había movido y, "jugando", le había montado las patas delanteras en su cabeza, cerca de su nuca, provocando que el y Kenta volvieran a besarse.

-Guaf

Kenta abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sus mejillas, ya antes sonrosadas de una adorable forma, adquirieron un rojo vivo. Yu adquirió el mismo color que Kenta; incluso tal vez, algo más llamativo.

El perro comenzó ladrar escandalosamente, como si estuviera festejando, cosa que fue confirmada al vérsele saltando alrededor de la parejita. Luego jalo la cuerda aflojándola y liberando los tobillos de lo chicos.

"_Creo que necesitan un momento a solas."_

El perro se escabullo por debajo de unos arbustos cercanos, desapareciendo sin ser tomado en cuenta.

Después de pasada la sorpresa, ambos se separaron, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Y-Yu…

Kenta se sentía su corazón golpetearle en el pecho.

Un incomodo silencio les envolvió. Luego de unos segundos de quedarse prendados de este, Yu se levanto y tomo de la mano a Kenta para ayudarle a levantarse…cosa que, no esta de más decir, a Kenta le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago.

-E-etto…Kenchi…-dijo Yu sin soltarle la mano, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar Kenta le interrumpió.

-Espera Yu…-le dijo Kenta apretándole la mano.

Descargas eléctricas recorrieron los cuerpos de ambos. Era una sensación…agradable.

-Yo t-tengo…algo para t-ti -y para disgusto de ambos soltó la mano del de ojos esmeralda.

Yu observo sorprendido, como el menor sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalon un perrito de peluche, adorable, de color café.

-T-ten- Llevaba atado con una cinta al cuello una tarjeta que decía **_"Feliz Navidad Yu"_** hecha a mano por el adorable niño.

-Kenchi- Yu sonrío viendo con cariño el regalo que le había hecho, luego miro al peli verde con una sonrisa alegre, pero este ahora tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo. –Muchas gracias.

-Vo…Voltéala-murmuro Kenta nervioso, con su rostro rojo, haciendo con su dedo índice una señal de que girara.

-¿Eh?

Yu ladeo la cabeza.

-L-la tarjeta…voltéala-

**"_Te quiero…"_**

Yu se sonrojo al leer esta frase, sin embargo ahí no se acababa lo que decía la tarjeta.

**"…_Más que como a un amigo."_**

-Kenta…

Que curioso. Ya se hacia un tiempo desde la primera vez que le llamo por su nombre. Y bueno…digamos que en esa ocasión no había sucedido algo muy bueno.

Kenta obviamente se sintió mal al oírlo.

-Y-Yu…p-perdona, pero y-yo…

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se vio a si mismo callado por Yu. De la única forma en que se hacia bonito el ser callado por alguien.

Le besó.

Una vez sus labios se sellaron, Yu se sintió la persona mas feliz del mundo, al igual que Kenta. Tomo la mano de el peli verde, y entrelazo sus dedos con los del peli verde.

Fue con ese simple roce que Kenta supo la respuesta, correspondió sin dudarlo, cerrando los ojos. Aunque era evidente, que no podían quedarse así para siempre, por mas que lo desearan.

-Yu...

-…tenias que decirlo- interrumpió Yu sonriendo cariñosamente –Lo se-dijo esta vez haciéndose muchos aires de alarde (Tono de: "yo lo se todo".)

Kenta se rio bajito, dulce.

Yu no tardo en unírsele, aun sosteniendo su mano.

-También te quiero, Kenchi.

Kenta se enredo en el brazo de Yu, haciendo que este le abrazara por los hombros, sin soltar sus manos.

-¿Más que como amigos?- pregunto con inocente carita Kenta sonriéndole dulcemente a su "amigo".

-…-Yu hizo como que pensaba, con un gesto exagerado en el que ponía su mano libre en su barbilla –No se…-

-¡Yu! -se quejo Kenta, sabiendo que estaba sobre actuando.

Yu de inmediato soltó una carcajada –Estoy bromeando Kenchi…por supuesto que más que como amigos- le sonrió alegremente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kenta, provocándole un adorable sonrojo. –Aunque, eso necesita una afirmación.-

-¿ah?-Kenta se confundió -¿Qué afirmación?

-¿Quieres ser más que mi amigo?- pregunto Yu mirándole a los ojos.

Kenta soltó una carcajada. Yu se rio con el y en un momento las risas se alargaron más.

-¿Y?-insistió Yu una vez dejaron de reírse.

Kenta se quedo pensativo unos momentos, luego sonrío cuando termino de pensar en ello.

-Te lo digo a fin de año -le sonrió burlonamente, mientras se soltaba del abrazo y salía corriendo hacia un parque cerca de ahí.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Yu mientras le iba a seguir, pero antes de poder alcanzarle, tuvo que esperar un momento ya que los carros volvieron a transitar normalmente.

-Guaf.

Entonces el perro salió de abajo de los arbustos.

-¿Tu otra vez?

Yu miro al perro, se agacho al darse cuenta de algo.

A la ramilla que tenia en el cuello le adornaban unas cuantas de frutillas rojas. Yu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Muérdago.

-Guaf.

"_De nada."_

El perro agito su cola peluda. –Guaf- Y desapareció.

El semáforo volvió a estar en rojo, Kenta al otro lado de la calle le esperaba, mientras el solamente seguía mirando el lugar donde antes había estado el perro.

-¡Yu!- le llamo su "novio".

Después de todo, la respuesta era más que obvia.

-¿Eh?-salió de su trance, miro a Kenta del otro lado de la calle. -¡Kenchi!

Y una vez del otro lado de la calle, volteo a ver de nuevo la acera contraria, el perro le regreso la mirada, antes de que los carros volvieran a avanzar.

Yu se volvió de nuevo a Kenta, algo intrigado por todo lo que había pasado. Y antes de abrazar al menor, no pudo evitar preguntarse:

¿Había sido idea suya o el perro le había guiñado un ojo?

* * *

**Oiii. Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, que ya antes en mi otro fic de ellos me habían pedido que escribiera mas de ellos, pero...bueno es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo...y se me va el avión en donde mi imaginación viaja xD por ello luego estoy tan mal a la hora de escribir fics de mas de 2 capítulos u.u**

**No se que decir... bueno, me encantaría que me dejen su opinión, sus comentarios muchachos...no sean aguados y escríbanme algo. Se que se vuelve tedioso y repetitivo, pues todo mundo pone "sus reviews" (no exactamente así, pero, ustedes entienden ¿no?) pero es la única forma de que haya comunicación entre escritor y lector nee~**

**Aru~ estoy aburrida, no espere que el perro terminara siendo tan importante cuando comencé a escribir sobre el aru~.**

**Jeje que les halla gustado, espero mucho...aunque siento que olvide algo importante n.n**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;D**

**PD. Los -Guaf- son ladridos de perro (por sí no lo notaron) y la última parte hace referencia a lo del summary.**


End file.
